


Staring

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *现实向半AU。*RPS圈地自萌请勿上升。*非常我流，非常OOC。*比较温和的小甜饼





	Staring

**Author's Note:**

> *金博洋总是世界上最后一个知道羽生结弦在一直盯着他看的人。

金博洋是个非常专注的人。

这意味着他总是能尽快地进入状态，免受周遭环境的影响。这也意味着当他全心全意地沉浸在某件事时，他一般意识不到其他的状况。

 

所以最开始的时候，他是从记者那里知道的。

“羽生选手一直盯着金选手看呢，是震惊于金选手这一次比赛中惊人的四周跳吗？”

有点费劲地回答完上一个问题的金博洋听到了自己和偶像两个人的名字，不太清楚这个问题是给谁的，只能犹豫着看向身边的翻译。翻译似乎比他还要犹豫，抬头看了他一眼，开始在纸上奋笔疾书，而这时羽生结弦带着笑的声音已经响起了。

跟他没什么关系吗？

这样想着的金博洋看到翻译推过来的，写着一串中文的本子时，脑子里空白了几秒。

这场比赛的冠军，他多年的偶像，冰场上的天才，刚才在看他？

听到“博洋金选手”这个词的同时，他几乎是下意识地看向身边的羽生结弦，但对方只是非常认真地看向他们面前的记者。他长长的睫毛垂下来，冰场上凌厉的气场早已被收敛成某种温润的东西，仍然带着些水气的刘海搭在额前，莫名给他添了几分柔软的气息。

大约是他的目光有些明显，结束了回答的羽生结弦回过头来，朝着他轻松又鼓励地笑了笑。自己盯人的行为被发现了，金博洋有点紧张，但在低头前还是给了他一个露出虎牙的笑。

一般来说，考虑到时间紧急，翻译并不会特意将其他选手的回答也一并翻译出来。不过偶像提了好几次他的名字，应该也是和他有关的吧，金博洋在扯翻译的袖子前，默默地想。

 

当他们熟悉起来后，他就开始从其他选手那里知道这件事了。

进行表演滑的彩排时，金博洋认真看着最前排指导的动作，仔细让自己跟上大部队的步伐，直到宣布休息，才有心思和身边人嘻嘻哈哈起来。

他随便地绕着场子转圈，在某一个急转弯后差点撞到身后的羽生结弦，还好对方在冰上明显比他四肢协调的多，一把抓住他的手臂又把他拽了回来。

“哎呦，啊，那啥，ありがとう（谢谢），嗯，thanks。”

有些半生不熟地说了句日语后，怕对方听不懂，金博洋只能祭出自己中学生水平的英文来。

羽生笑了一下，用英文表达了不客气后，就绕着他转了两圈。虽然慢慢也知道赛场下的羽生性格友好活泼得多，但金博洋也不知道要自己应该怎么做是好，只能有些茫然地站在原地。

或许是察觉到他的不安，羽生立刻说了些什么，金博洋只捕捉到其中一个熟悉的耳机型号的名称，猜测对方可能是也买了这一款，想要用这个话题拯救他脱离不知如何开口的苦海，便心怀感激地中英日手四语混合着谈起他才入手的收藏来。大概这一款也是羽生的心头好，听他说话时，羽生的眼睛总是有些过分明亮，其中的专注甚至让金博洋有些不好意思了。

等休息时间结束，他再次回到自己的队列中时，身边的米沙拍拍他的肩：

“羽生找你啥事啊？”

“啊，没什么啊？”两人尬聊耳机不算是什么事吧？

“没事吗？那我看他彩排的时候一直盯着你看，刚才你溜圈子的时候他就跟着你后面。”

金博洋踉跄了一下，不由自主地看向离他有一段距离的羽生结弦。对方正将双手伸直慢慢拉向头顶，本来就纤细的身材在这个动作中显得更修长了，冰场里有些惨白的光打在他身上，在地上拉出长长的影子。手腕处的衣料顺着手臂滑下去，金博洋的眼睛跟着那衣料一路向下，撞进一双带笑的眼睛里去。

他有些慌张地收回眼神，急匆匆地随着身边的人向前滑了两步，余光看见那个人回过头去，才悄悄把手背贴到脸颊上。

好烫。

 

之后，好像越来越多的人都注意到这一点了，这位冰场上的王者似乎对自己天赋异禀的异国后辈很是关注，他的眼神总是若有若无地跟着他。当然，英雄之间惺惺相惜，观众们也乐于看到两个小可爱凑在一起互相打闹。

“羽生选手的博洋选手真是好可爱。”

“呜啊啊这是哪里来的小天使啊，凑一起拉手什么的，我是进了天堂吗！”

“羽生大魔王：盯——”

“昌磨快跑你前辈在看你啊！”

金博洋低头刷着微博，不期然就看见了他们打闹视频下的一串评论，他抿抿唇，重新打开那个视频。或许是视角的缘故，这个视频里的羽生结弦看上去似乎真的一直看向他，画面很模糊，以至于他看不见那双眼睛里——

他眼前突然一黑，帽子被扣在眼前，羽生结弦的笑声透过两人紧紧贴着的身体以震动的方式传入他的耳中，连他的心脏都受到一点震动。羽生拽着帽子的手指贴在他的脸上，明明是微凉的手指他却觉得自己像是被烫了一下。

金博洋一边笑，一边反手去抓身后人的帽子，摸来摸去也抓不到那块布料，好容易被放开了，转身拉起帽子后，却看见这个自知理亏的家伙已经拽着领子把衣服拉到头上了。

虽然遮住了大半张脸，但羽生的眼睛并没有被遮住，他看过来的眼神是金博洋不曾注意到，却无法否认的，他无法欺骗自己，也没有其他的事情来转移自己的注意力了。

他们头碰着头地笑了一会儿，等笑声渐渐停歇的时候，有什么新的东西诞生在他们对视的眼睛里了。

 

END


End file.
